<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planned Scandals by FictionPenned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101641">Planned Scandals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned'>FictionPenned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Olenna's eyes smile, even when her mouth plays coy. "If you were going to kill me, I suspect you would have done so long ago." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A fair point. I must admit, I was terribly tempted by the possibility after the one ball where you danced with naught but your late husband, leaving me to tend to the gossip and tittering birds alone. The scars still linger."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"May God have mercy on his soul." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A smirks toys with the corners of Lady Danbury's words as she takes the words and twists them into something new. "May God have mercy on mine." </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Danbury/Olenna Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planned Scandals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts">Isis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olenna hears Lady Danbury approaching long before she sees her. The click of the metal tip of her cane against the stone paths that sneak through the gardens is both quite unmistakable and remarkably loud. The sound cuts through the natural ambience with an uncanny sharpness that is not entirely unlike her friend's devilish wit.</p><p>Though etiquette demands that Olenna stand to greet a friend of equal standing in the peerage, she makes no attempt to do so. She simply does not see the point of such a frivolous exercise. After all, Lady Danbury has seen her in a number of scandalous positions over the years. What is one extra indignity between lovers? </p><p>"Good afternoon, Lady Danbury." </p><p>Though Olenna's use of the title is formal, its delivery -- with its wry smile and nonchalant ease -- is anything but. </p><p>"It is always a pleasure to walk these gardens, Lady Tyrell." Lady Danbury says as she rounds the corner. A stylish hat is perched jauntily on her head, and her gown cuts an impressively striking figure. She has retained much of the fearless energy that defined their shared youths -- a dignified mischief that speaks to the depths of Olenna's soul. Olenna adores Lady Danbury  more than almost anyone else in this world. </p><p>Lady Olenna extends a hand towards the empty tea setting next to her, and Lady Danbury accepts the invitation with graceful aplomb, sinking into the seat and placing her cane in front of her, crossing her hands over its domed top. </p><p>With a tilt of her head and a knowing smile, Lady Danbury says, "The Queen claims that her gardens are nearly as magnificent as yours, but I believe that it has been some time since she has laid witness to this majesty." </p><p>As if to punctuate the point, a bird chirps from its place inside one of the carefully groomed topiaries that surround the patio.  </p><p>"Are you suggesting that I organize a garden party this season?" Olenna asks, raising an eyebrow as she guides her teacup to her lips and takes a measured sip. The dried petals and herbs with which it has been brewed were homegrown, and all those who taste it rave about the flavor. </p><p>Lady Danbury's eyes twinkle. "My dear, I would never request that you do anything. I would simply demand it of you." She places her cane aside and reaches for one of the small sweets spread upon the table. </p><p>It fills her mouth with the sweet taste of honey and lemon. </p><p>"I will say, however," she continues, pausing only to nibble at the food, "That I did dearly miss your soirees last season. Summer did not feel the same without them." </p><p>Lady Olenna sniffs in skeptical disapproval, though her expression softens ever so slightly at the praise. The Tyrells have always been a proud family, and the gardens lie at the very center of their hearts. </p><p>It is why much of their courtship revolves around flowers -- both giving them and receiving them. Lady Danbury has been given a great number of beautiful bouquets over the years, and in return, Olenna has received a great number of seeds from a variety of far-flung locales. </p><p>Part of the reason why she loves Lady Danbury as fiercely as she does, beyond the sheer scope of their shared history, revolves around the woman's respect of Tyrell history values. The seeds are a far better gift than any fully grown garden could be. They are a beginning, an offering, a tribute to an icon. </p><p>"Perhaps a high tea may be in order. I will ask my eldest granddaughter if she might be willing to organize the affair. She has quite the eye for detail, as you well know."</p><p>Lady Danbury beams. "I do indeed, though I have my own opinions on the strongest hostess in your family."</p><p>Olenna scoffs, raising a hand to idly toy with the gold pendant hanging around her neck. "Oh, please. I have grown far too old for such things."</p><p>With an enormous deal of genuine earnestness and a slight hint of conspiratorial secrecy, Lady Danbury leans forward, cupping Olenna's hand in her own and squeezing it affectionately. "If we start believing that we are too old to maintain polite company, other people will begin to exclude us from the conversation, and we cannot abide that. Who else will shove our charges into decent matches and guard the sacred edges of the room?" </p><p>Olenna slides her hand out from beneath the other woman's own, but not to break the contact. Rather, she guides Lady Danbury's fingers to her mouth and places a gentle kiss upon her knuckles -- featherlight and familiar. "You would dare to run me into the ground if given a window of opportunity." </p><p>Lady Danbury beams -- warm and bright and beautiful -- a sunflower among the dappled, twisting canopy of vines that offers the pair and their table temporary shade. </p><p>"I would never dream of such a thing. If you surrendered to the grave, I would be duty bound to follow, and we cannot have that. There is still far too much to accomplish on this side of the soil."</p><p>Their hands lower back to the surface of the table, but they remain clasped in a loving embrace.</p><p>The pad of Olenna's thumb rolls over her lover's skin, absorbing the tell-tale marks of age and wisdom through touch alone. </p><p>"Should I fall ill in the midst of making these arrangements, I wholly expect for you to take the reins and make these gardens your own for the evening."</p><p>"Some people would kill at the prospect of such a glorious opportunity." With her free hand, Lady Danbury pops a second sweet in her mouth. "You may wish to have your meals checked for poison." </p><p>Olenna's eyes smile, even when her mouth plays coy. "If you were going to kill me, I suspect you would have done so long ago." </p><p>"A fair point. I must admit, I was terribly tempted by the possibility after the one ball where you danced with naught but your late husband, leaving me to tend to the gossip and tittering birds alone. The scars still linger."</p><p>"May God have mercy on his soul." </p><p>A smirks toys with the corners of Lady Danbury's words as she takes the words and twists them into something new. "May God have mercy on <em>mine</em>." </p><p>Their eyes meet in a flash of affection, and soon the conversation drifts to other things -- to joy and loss and humor and love -- and when the sun sets and it becomes time to retire for the evening, they retire together, as is their habit. </p><p>They may not share an estate or a home, but they have long shared a great number of scandalous habits. </p><p>And no one has ever bothered to ask them about it. </p><p>It is both a shame and a blessing how seldom the societal gossip rags dwell upon the mysterious lives of widows. Lady Olenna would be quite thrilled to become a regular subject of one Lady Whistledown, and she suspects that her partner, too, would be quite flattered by the attention. Love, after all, begs to be recognized, and ever since their youth, they both have been the most dreadful seekers of attention. They really ought to start fighting for their due, and perhaps this garden party would be the perfect time to seize the day and plant their names upon the lips of the ton. </p><p>The very thought sparks joy, and they carry that energy into the bedroom with them, to be dealt with appropriately.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>